recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Turks and Caicos Islander Cuisine
Browse All Turks and Caicos Islander Recipes: Turks and Caicos Islander Appetizers | Turks and Caicos Islander Soups | Turks and Caicos Islander Salads | Turks and Caicos Islander Vegetarian | Turks and Caicos Islander Meat Dishes | Turks and Caicos Islander Snacks | Turks and Caicos Islander Desserts Turks and Caicos Islands - Cooking and Food Overview of Turks and Caicos Islander Cuisine History Turks and Caicos Islands are made of 30 islands, situated in the Atlantic Ocean, in the South-East of Bahamas. The islands are rich in various aliments, like rare species of fish, which are used for the local delicacies and banana trees, citrus, corn and ocean salt, which are all integrated in the Turks and Caicos cuisine. Due to the fact that the territories are situated in the Caribbean zone and they belong to Great Britain, there can be found many elements from these 2 cultures in the local diet - there are also various Western and European meals or snacks, such as sandwiches, hot dogs and hamburgers, but these include the local plants. The variety of meats ranges from the numerous species of fish and fish roes (crabs, lobsters, scallions), to poultry and Beef, which are served with corn, rice and veggies from the area, topped with local sauces and spices. Cuisines of Turks and Caicos Islands Not all the islands of Turks and Caicos are inhabited and the most populated ones are Grand Turk, salt Clay and West and east Caicos. On these territories, the local cuisines have to satisfy the great amount of tourists (around 50 000 tourists annually), so there can be found both traditional and international cuisines. In the center, Cockburn Town, there are various cafés and open bars on the coast that include in their menus a variety of fish and seafood dishes, but also very exotic desserts. A very traditional Turks and Caicos meal is the grits, which is made with dried Conch or peas, various local veggies, Chicken or fish. Rum is an important drink and flavor for various cakes and even steaks – served as an alcoholic drink, rum is consumed on celebrations as rum based punch, which is very popular in the coastal bars and open eateries, as well. Preparation Methods for Turks and Caicos Islander Cooking While there are no specific or unique preparation methods for Turks and Caicos Islands` cooking, we should point out that attention to detail is important in the Turks and Caicos Islands` cuisine. Turks and Caicos Islands` cuisine uses elements from various cooking traditions borrowed from their neighbors and developed from their own traditional dishes. Using the right amount of spices for example is essential – either for spicing up the taste or for coloring the dish. The diversity of vegetables and cereals found in Turks and Caicos Islands is also noticed in the delicious dishes belonging to their cuisine. The visual attractiveness of the dish is also important, and a balance between colors and proportion differentiates. Each traditional dish has a special cooking method, which is more or less general in all of Turks and Caicos Island’s regions. Meat is one of the main elements of most and Turks and Caicos Islands` dishes and cured and smoked hams are often parts of delicious dishes. Special Equipment for Turks and Caicos Islander Cooking The Turks and Caicos Islands` cuisine needs a diverse cooking equipment set in order to produce the most sophisticated Turks and Caicos Islands` dishes: cake pans, can openers, colanders, egg rings, poachers and holders, food dishers & portioners, food pans & food containers and other kitchen utensils, such as food scales, food scoops and fryer baskets & accessories. You should consider insulated food carriers if you are transporting the food and a full set of kitchen linens and uniforms if you wish to look like a pro. Here are a few other items that will come handy while cooking Turks and Caicos Islands` food: juicers, kitchen knives, kitchen slicers, kitchen thermometers, measuring cups & measuring spoons, miscellaneous utensils, mixing bowls and skimmers & strainers. Essential utensils like serving spoons, spatulas, forks, turners, scrapers and tongs should also be part of your cooking "arsenal". Turks and Caicos Islander Food Traditions and Festivals On Christmas, the city is full of tourists who are delighted by the exotic dishes. The special meals, which are served on celebrating feasts (including Christmas) include a wide variety of fish meals, like the lobster in butter sauce with lime juice. A very traditional meal is the grits, which is made with dried Conch or peas, various local veggies, Chicken or fish. Rum is an important drink and flavor for various cakes and even steaks. As a drink, rum is consumed on celebrations as rum based punch, which is very popular in the coastal bars and open eateries, as well. People in Turks and Caicos Islander Food * Are you into Turks and Caicos Islander Cooking and would like to be interviewed? Turks and Caicos Islands' chefs are passionate about their traditional dishes and they enjoy presenting them to foreigners who have never tasted them before. There are many chefs who creatively use the basic ingredients and cooking method for traditional Turks and Caicos Islands` dishes and create original and delicious food variations. Whether they are cooking dishes that go back in time for centuries or brand new, modern dishes, Turks and Caicos Islands` chefs take pride in what they do, and this is readily noticeable in the unforgettable taste of their cooking. Category:Turks and Caicos Islander Cuisine Category:Caribbean Cuisine